In wireless communications, MIMO wireless systems are usually designed such that they can offer high data throughput (e.g. when using a spatial multiplexing scheme) or diversity (e.g. when using transmit diversity scheme). There are few fairly inefficient suggestions on how to select between the two MIMO schemes, such as: Selection based on condition number of the instantaneous channel matrix; Selection based on minimum Euclidian distance for each of the schemes; and Selection based on Demmel condition number. However, each of these techniques have significant drawbacks.
Thus, a strong need exists for improved apparatus, systems and methods for switching MIMO transmission techniques in wireless communication systems.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.